Love The Way You Are
by Animelover210
Summary: Sequel to My Baldy. Takes place in the Zanpakuto Arc. M for a reason.
1. Zanpakuto Awakening

The sun nearly blinded Kiku as she started to wake up. She groaned and tried to pull the covers up but found something blocking them.

Ikkaku's arm held the blankets to their waists, she wearing his undershirt as he stayed bare.

She tried to wiggle down but he muttered and held her in place.

"Ikku-kun. Let me hide."

She glared angrily as he started to wake up.

"What?"

He positioned himself on top of her.

"You need me inside?"

Kiku moaned as his morning erection grazed her thigh.

"You're killing me."

As they started making love, Kiku couldn't help but think about how much time had passed. The war with Aizen had ended but a month ago, with Ikkaku gone nearly every single day either training, goofing off, or in battle.

Ever since the sento trip, Kiku and Ikkaku's relationship had been picking up speed and eventually led to the current scene.

Once they finished, Kiku sighed in pleasure as Ikkaku kissed her neck.

"You're going to brag again, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

She gave him the 'you-know' look.

"Ever since we went all the way last month, you rub it in Renji's face about us."

"He did it when you two were together."

"To make you jealous! You were so thick, I bet if the nurse didn't reccomend a soak after I was kidnapped, you would still be in the Squad 11 barracks next to Yumichika-"

Ikkaku bit her shoulder playfully.

"I get it already. I'm an idiot and you're beautiful. Now, let's take a shower."

Kiku whined.

"First you won't let me pull the covers off and now you're trying to ruin my work day."

He arched his eyebrow.

"You're trying to make me so weak that all I'll want to do is hunt you down and take you to the first dark alley I can find."

Ikkaku grinned wickedly.

"There's a fantasy we haven't worked on yet."

"Bikini girl feeding you is enough to last you a few days."

The Assistant Adjutant stood up and walked into the bathroom with Kiku right behind him.

-----------------

Renji Abarai blushed as he approached the Squad 13 building. Captain Kuchiki was in front of him for a tea ceremony with Captain Ukitake.

"Renji, you did not have to come with me."

"I-Its no trouble, Captain."

Captain Kuchiki tried not to show his emotion as he laughed inside.

The only reason the Assistant Captain had wanted to come was because of _her_.

The space between the Captain of Squad 13 and the two third seats had finally been filled by, with no surprise, an unusual girl.

Chiyo Amano.

As they approached the garden, Renji's throat seized up at the sight of her.

Long pink hair, a trait envied by Yachiru Kusajishi, beautiful blue eyes, a rather tall height, a little over a hundred seventy centimeters (five foot eight), and had a small scar on her right lower cheek.

She was a bit like Rangiku, very energetic, but sometimes was too shy to speak her mind.

"Byakuya, Renji, have a seat. Chiyo was just finishing the tea."

Renji sat down rather quickly with a blush that matched his hair.

* * *

Kiku barely heard from Kiyohime all day and was starting to worry around nightfall.

"Ikku-kun," she said as he started leaving to drink with Yumichika. "Have you been...having trouble with your Zanpakuto?"

"Sort of. Hozukimaru hasn't been shouting for a fight as often."

He laughed.

"Its a relief."

Kiku smiled.

"I must be worrying over nothing."

Ikkaku went over and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a little while. When I come back, I would like you to be naked-"

She elbowed him in the stomach playfully.

"Go on. Chiyo will be here any minute."

When Ikkaku left, Kiku set her Zanpakuto in their bedroom, since Kiku had officially moved in, on her dresser.

Chiyo arrived shortly later, a bit distracted.

"Something wrong?" Kiku asked pouring tea.

"Sarutohiko isn't responding. I can't even get him to go into shikai."

Her Zanpakuto's shikai were two jutte with long blades.

"I've been having trouble too."

Expolsions crashed outside.

Kiku and Chiyo headed for the sites and found many already injured in the streets.

"What's happening?"

Kiku tried to feel for Ikkaku's spiritual pressure.

"Ikkaku's at the Sokyoku Hill."

"The Captains are all up there."

Some foreign reiatsu were in the air.

"Chiyo, help me take the injured to Squad Four!"

Kiku rushed to the injured without noticing a menacing form on top of the building.

When she felt the bloodlust, she looked over and shook.

The spirit was a thin yet well-toned dark man with long black hair, resembling a shadow, with dark green strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulders. The red outline around his body seemed to glow.

Kiku wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the blade entirely. She turned to have the weapon hit but not kill her.

Chiyo had hid underneath some rubble and watched in horror.

Kiku pretended to be dead as the strange spirit laughed and ran away.

Once he was gone, she grabbed the same ointment Ikkaku had in Hozukimaru and covered her wound.

She didn't remember passing out but when she reopened her eyes, she was in a crowded room of injured people.

One of the nurses went over when they saw Kiku trying to get up.

"Rest, Kiku-san."

"You need help. J-Just..."

Kiku felt a needle prick into her arm.

"N-No."

The nurse laid her back down as Kiku was forced to go back to sleep.

----------------

"Ikkaku, calm down."

Squad Eleven had been ordered to search for Muramasa and the Zanpakuto. Ikkaku saw the expolsions and knew how close they had been to the house. He tried to focus on the search but with every drop of blood he saw, he worried it was Kiku's.

Yumichika had agreed to go with him to Ikkaku and Kiku's house.

"Kiku?!"

Yumichika stood in the doorway as Ikkaku started searching the living room. Ikkaku reached the kitchen and saw half-empty teacups.

"Kiku must've heard the explosions and went to help."

Ikkaku dashed away from the house and towards the Fourth Company barracks.

"Kiku?" he yelled barging in.

"Ikkaku! Help me!"

He ran to the voice and found three men trying to hold her down.

"Get away from her!" he yelled hitting them with his sheathed Zanpakuto.

Kiku sat up and smiled.

"Thank goodness. They wanted me to stay stuck in here."

Ikkaku grabbed the back of her head and melded his lips to hers.

"Damn you. I told you that when I came back I wanted you naked. Not injured."

She pulled back her robe and showed stitches trailing from her left shoulder down to her mid-chest.

"Its not bad. Just a week with the stitches and my septic and I'll be good as new."

Kiku smacked his arm.

"And no scars. How do you like that?"

He sighed as Yumichika came over, with an angry expression.

"Thank you so much for waiting for me, Ikkaku."

----------------

Hozukimaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and Senbonzakura were standing on a high ledge close to the center of the Seireitei.

Ruri'iro Kujaku was a fully grown, lean-built harpie-man with green and blue wings attached to his hands and forearms and his head covered in bandages.

Senbonzakura was a masked samurai in full-body armor with complex hair accessories.

Hozukimaru was like a tall demon, dark brown skin, orange hair, and shirtless, revealing a dark tattoo.

"Yo, are you watching something funny?" Kujaku asked a silent Senbonzakura.

"That's none of your buisness."

"What is your problem! Ugh! You are so weird! Hey! Are you ignoring me?"

"Drop it," Hozukimaru said annoyed. "Us fighting won't help our cause. Those Shinigami won't escape us for long."

"Yes, next time I'll kill that jerk who calls me that ridiculous nickname."

Hozukimaru chuckled.

Gegetsuburi appeared behind them.

"You guys take care of this one. She's freaking pissing me off."

The three turned and saw an unfamiliar Zanpakuto.

A young woman with long blue-green hair and wearing a kimono made of green scales.

She glared at them with piercing blue eyes.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you _men _want. Find me the woman in charge."

"Muramasa is in charge," Kujaku said stepping forward.

The woman scoffed.

"Please. Haven't you ever heard behind every great man, there's an even greater woman?"

Hozukimaru laughed.

"Yeah right! Women couldn't survive without men!"

She looked him up and down.

"I can already tell your personality just by the look of you. Arrogant, lazy, and hard-headed. All you men are open books that other women skim through instead of reading between the lines."

Kujaku stiffled a laugh as Hozukimaru sneered.

"I wouldn't doubt your master is one of the losers from Squad 11, a group of pompous neanderthals."

"And what makes your master so great?"

She glared.

"My owner is a disgusting female who studied to reach Squad 4 only to let some _man _cloud her judgements!"

Senbonzakura was sick of the yelling.

"What is your name?"

The woman gave a firm stare to the masked Zanpakuto.

"Kiyohime, and don't you dare forget it."

---------------

Author's Note:

Basically, I needed a time skip because I had writer's block until this arc. I like how this is going though! Review please!


	2. Kiku Vs Kiyohime

A few days had passed before Kiku was allowed to begin treating the injured. Ikkaku was at her side and would lash out at anyone who came at her with sharp objects.

One of the injured was Rukia Kuchiki, who fought against her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Ichigo Kurosaki was now in the Seireitei and was helping track down Muramasa.

"Ikkaku, any luck on finding your Zanpakuto?"

"No. The idiot probably knows he needs to get stronger to defeat me."

Kiku laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just hope Kiyohime isn't going to be a pain for me to deal with."

"You're a kind and beautiful woman. I'm sure Kiyohime is like you."

------------------

"Shut your freaking mouth already, you stupid bitch!"

"Make me, you fat ass!"

Tobiume sighed as Gegetsuburi and Kiyohime started fighting again.

"Can't those two shut up for two minutes?"

Hozukimaru and Kazeshini grinned as they watched Kiyohime fight.

Screw Sode no Shirayuki, Kiyohime was the most beautiful Zanpakuto. She didn't have a dainty little katana, she had a strong kanabo and could knock Gegetsuburi out in less than a minute. And she had a fiery temper.

Gegetsuburi crawled over to the table and sat in his chair.

"Ok. I'll get you next time."

Kiyohime turned the bottom of her kimono into a snake tail with a blade on the end. She carved another notch into the wall.

"Good. Next time, it'll be number twenty for me."

Hozukimaru leaned against the wall and chuckled.

"If you ever want a better sparing partner..."

She walked over and trailed her hand down his chest.

"I'll find Wabisuke."

She walked away but kept her back to him as she kept talking.

"But if I ever want to have some fun, you'll be one of the first on my list."

She jumped down and sat next to the pool of water at the bottom of the cave.

"Damn..." Kazeshini said. "If she were any hotter, I'd guess we were in hell."

Ruri'iro Kujaku laughed as Hozukimaru glared.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly, Kazeshini."

Kazeshini chuckled and leaned over the ledge.

"Oy! Kiyohime! Want to go for a killing spree with me under the moonlight?"

"Save your breath, Kazeshini!" Kiyohime shouted up laughing. "You take all the fun by getting them all first. Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"I'll leave a special few for you in exchange for a kiss."

"No thanks!"

Kazeshini went back to his seat and rocked it back and forth.

"She digs me."

"Like a mouse likes a cat."

Kazeshini laughed.

"Can we talk about something more interesting?" Kujaku said sensing Hozukiamru's annoyance.

"I heard Zabimaru got their asses kicked by their Shinigami."

"Losing to a Shinigami is pretty pathetic."

"Quit acting like a big shot just because you beat yours, Kazeshini," Gegetsuburi said refueling with rice crackers. "Your Shinigami is third-rate anyway."

"No, that's yours. Vice-Captain of Squad two...ha!"

"Don't you dare bring him up!"

Hozukimaru pounded his fist onto the table.

"Enough already! We need to trash anyone who opposes us, not each other!"

--------------

Kiyohime sighed as she stared at herself in the water.

"Something troubles you?"

She looked over and saw an unnamed Zanpakuto, dressed in samurai-like outfit, a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes.

"My master furiates me. I deserve to be angry...don't I?"

He sat next to her.

"I dislike using such harsh language but all these emotions are confusing me. I wish I was a sword again. It was so much easier."

She brought her knees up to her chest.

"I despise men."

He chuckled.

"And the reason you speak so freely to me?"

"Technically, you can turn into a dragon so I don't fully consider you male."

"I am not sure if I should be insulted by that."

"Coming from me, its a compliment."

The man smiled, despite himself.

"You may be angry at your master but I can see some similarities."

She looked up to him.

"It is no secret that many of the male Zanpakuto wish to...what is the word...woo you?"

She laughed as she heard people talking above them.

"Guess you could call it that."

"Your master certainly had her fair share of followers. But neither of you misused your poisition or tried to extorte anything."

"Yeah...Aoyama only really cared for two people in a romantic sense...Abarai and Madarame."

Kiyohime stood up and paced.

"But she still let men walk all over her!"

"How?"

She turned red when she couldn't think of anything.

The unnamed man looked up when the voices stopped.

"Its no secret Muramasa started everything, making us become free of our masters, giving us these forms, but what if he also put the anger you feel inside of you?"

He focused on the water.

"I cannot remember much about my master. I don't even know my own name. Male or female? Kind or abusive? I can't hate someone I don't know but still...I have this feeling inside of me."

"You think Muramasa is purposefully making us hate them?"

"Perhaps my master was very decent to me so Muramasa made me forget everything, in order to make sure I couldn't remember how they were."

Kiyohime put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am here for you, my brother. The truth always comes out."

Muramasa appeared in front of them.

"I have an assignment for the two of you. Find and capture Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes, Master Muramasa."

Kiyohime ran alongside the unnamed Zanpakuto towards the forest.

"You could go, you know."

She looked over to him.

"You haven't tried to go and fight your master while everyone else has. You could track her down and fight, see if you could understand your hatred."

"What about Muramasa?"

"I can handle this Kurosaki by myself."

Kiyohime smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you, my brother."

She turned down another path and searched for Kiku Aoyama's spiritual pressure.

----------------

Kiku Aoyama was scanning the streets as Ikkaku and Ichigo left to find Hozukimaru. In her head, she tried remembering every Bakudo and Hado she might need against an opponent.

_If I can't use Kiyohime, I have to prepare for any type of enemy. _

"Miss me?"

Kiku whirled around and saw a woman walking towards her.

"You can't..."

The woman stopped several meters away and a kanabo formed in her hands.

"I am Kiyohime and I'm here to defeat you."

Kiku resisted the urge to pull out her katana.

"Squad 4 Fifth Seat, Kiku Aoyama."

"I'm not stupid. I know my master when I see her."

Kiku smirked.

"Yes, but one should always introduce themself to the person they're going to defeat."

Kiyohime scoffed.

"Like hell I'll lose to you."

"Bakudo 73, Tozansho!"

An inverted pyramid trapped Kiyohime and Kiku.

"I'm not letting you chase me around the entire Seireitei. Think of this as a sumo match. Every time I knock you into the pyramid, it zaps your energy. Three times and your done."

Kiyohime held the kanabo above her head.

"Sounds like fun!"

Kiyohime rushed to strike first only to have Kiku jump above her. Kiku landed behind her and put her hand on Kiyohime's back.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!"

Kiyohime was fired into the wall of the pyramid but not before she swung her kanabo around and hit Kiku in the hip.

Kiyohime collapsed to the ground and groaned.

"Bitch."

Kiku hissed as she tried to heal her hip.

"Come on. With all the guys you've probably fucked over the years, you should be used to some pelvic pa-"

Kiku shot over and pinned Kiyohime to the ground.

"There's no way you're my Zanpakuto. You're pathetic."

Kiyohime kicked Kiku away and tried to bash in Kiku's skull.

"I always felt stronger when I used you. Look at you though. You have worse aim than a blind archer."

"Keep it up! It'll make it even sweeter when I kill you!"

Kiku barely managed to keep dodging as she lured Kiyohime closer to a wall. She jumped behind her Zanpakuto and used another spell to shoot her into it.

"One more ought to do it."

Kiyohime growled as the end of her kimono flared up. A tail formed and coiled around Kiku.

"Men made you weak! Men always ruin women! My namesake chased after a man that led to her demise! You have no idea how to use me properly! You depend on men to rescue you!"

Kiku felt her ribs breaking and struggled to breathe.

"And what about you? Hate men? That the answer?"

"You're damn right it is!"

Kiku coughed.

"You need men. Female friends aren't enough. Men spice things up."

Kiku laughed weakly.

"Men...make life interesting."

Kiku's hands behind her back started glowing light blue. Kiyohime's tail started weakening its hold.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan."

Multiple rods shot out and trapped Kiyohime to the wall.

She screamed in pain as she stayed trapped to the wall.

Kiku whined in pain and collpased to the ground.

"Men...like Ikkaku, we need them. They...might not be perfect...but they complete us."

The pyramid fell apart as Kiyohime returned to her Zanpakuto form only to shatter to pieces on the ground.

Kiku struggled over and held onto the hilt.

_Aoyama-san...forgive me._

* * *

Sarutohiko cried as he wandered around the underground sewers of the Seireitei. He was a small monkey wearing shrine clothes. A lit candle floated above his head.

"Chiyo...I want Chiyo..."

In an indent in the wall, he saw a small camp, with fish cooking over a fire.

Sarutohiko's stomach rumbled as he carefully walked over.

"Who's there?"

A small toy robot came out of the tent. One of his eyes looked like a gauge.

Sarutohiko started crying.

"I don't want to fight. I'm scared. My tummy hurts."

The robot started crying too.

"I don't understand what happened to us."

"I'm Sarutohiko. Or Tohi."

"I'm Hisagomaru."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wanted to end on a more comical note.


	3. Ending the Battle

Kiku woke up and saw she was back at the Fourth Company healing room.

"I have got to stop passing out. This is ridiculous."

She sat up and looked around.

Kiyohime was sitting at her side but no one else was in the room.

"Are you okay, Kiku?"

"I'm fine."

"You've been out for two days. They kept you out so you could heal without trying to help others. I'm sorry, Kiku."

Kiku smirked.

"Next time you go psycho, warn me so I can toss Zaraki in front of me. What have I missed since I've been out?"

"Well...Captain Kuchiki is now on the side of the Zanpakuto."

"You're kidding. Really?"

"We're not entirely sure why. And Ichigo Kurosaki found out in order to win back Zanpakuto you have to defeat them. I'm sorry, Kiku."

Kiku sat up and looked around.

"What about Ikkaku?"

"Oh, he fought against Hozukimaru the same night we fought but they didn't finish. Master Ikkaku is still searching for him. No one knows where Hozukimaru went."

Captain Hitsugaya came into the room with a man next to him.

"Brother!" Kiyohime said walking over. "You've discovered your master?"

"Master Hitsugaya has regained my memories. I am Hyorinmaru."

Kiyohime bowed.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Your personality has certainly calmed."

Kiyohime blushed.

"What's up here?" Kiku asked pointing.

"We both are serpent-like Zanpakuto."

Kiyohime transformed the end of her kimono into her tail and used it to pick up his.

"See? He's Nii-Sama!"

Hyorinmaru blushed and tried to back away.

Captain Hitsugaya turned to Kiku.

"Hyorinmaru wanted to make sure Kiyohime was all right. How are you doing?"

Kiku got out of the bed and bowed.

"Better, Captain Hitsugaya. Thank you."

He nodded and looked over to the two Zanpakuto.

"Could you watch him for me?"

"S-Sure."

"Hyorinmaru, make sure this woman doesn't try to leave this room."

"Hey! I have to help!"

* * *

Ikkaku stumbled in hours later with a big smile on his face. He had bandages all over.

"I di' it!"

"Ikkaku?!"

Kiku laid him on the bed and started checking his injuries.

Kiyohime was sitting by the window, upset Hyorinmaru had to leave.

"I beat him."

"Shut up, you moron," Hozukimaru said walking in. "By a scratch."

Hozukimaru looked over to Kiyohime and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Hey."

"Hi, Hozukimaru," Kiyohime said smiling. "So you were beaten?"

"Not beaten! I merely decided to let Ikkaku win."

"Liar!" Ikkaku yelled getting out of the bed. "I kicked your sorry ass!"

Kiku smacked Ikkaku's butt and he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Looks like you have a sorry ass."

"Give me a few hours to rest and then do that again," he said with hearts in his eyes.

Kiyohime smiled as she watched the two Soul Reapers.

"Wonder if we'll stay in these forms."

Hozukimaru watched as the petite woman put her hand to her cheek.

"I like being this way. Its fun interacting with different spirits and Soul Reapers. If I could experience all the things Kiku speaks of, I could die happy. Especially love."

Hozukimaru turned bright red and leaned against the wall.

"Love?"

"Yeah. I mean look at those two."

Ikkaku was holding Kiku on top of him on the bed and twisting her hair around his hand.

Hozukimaru glanced at her long blue-green hair.

~~~Daydream~~~

"Hozukimaru!"

Kiyohime was sitting on his lap as he played with her hair. He laughed and held her close.

"Hozukimaru!"

~~~End~~~

Kiyohime slowly backed away from a delirious Hozukimaru.

"Oy," Ikkaku said waving his hand in front of Hozukimaru's face. "He okay?"

"I have no idea. I was talking and all of a sudden he was spacing out."

Kiyohime went over to Kiku.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Let's go!"

Ikkaku followed the two girls as Hozukimaru chuckled dreamingly.

* * *

Squad 11 hated that their barracks were destroyed but didn't mind pestering Kiku all day. She found a large room that they could fight in and tried to keep them occupied. Yachiru was busy braiding Kiyohime's hair and Ruri'iro Kujaku was standing beside Hozukimaru. Zaraki was monitoring the fights.

One of the nurses went over to her.

"Do you see that?"

She looked around the room and didn't see anything odd.

"What?"

"Assistant Adjutant Madarame's Zanpakuto!"

The nurse groaned.

"Listen for when Kiyohime laughs and look at Hozukimaru."

It took a few minutes before Kiyohime started laughing again after Yachiru started storing food in her mouth like a chipmunk.

Hozukimaru looked over, stared as she laughed, turned red, and stared at the floor.

"I wonder if his Zanpakuto likes yours."

Kiku turned red.

"Wow."

Kiyohime walked over to Kiku.

"Um, would it be all right if I stepped out for a while? I feel a bit crowded here."

"Sure."

Ikkaku went over to Hozukimaru.

"So now that you can really see her, isn't she gorgeous?"

Hozukimaru turned apple red.

"Sh-she-I-I wasn't staring!"

"Huh? I never said you were. I asked if you-"

"I-I know what you're asking! I don't think she's anything! Boring! Plain!"

Ikkaku growled.

"You better watch it."

"What are you two fighting about?" Yumichika said walking over with Ruri'iro Kujaku.

"He's saying Kiku is plain!"

Ruri'iro gasped.

"Out of all the women here, I think Kiku is one who can be incredibly attractive without much help. Well at least one who can do that and not be as dumb as Yumichika."

Yumichika growled as Hozukimaru blushed.

"Y-You were talking about her?"

"Yeah, who else would I talk about?"

"N-N-No one."

Ikkaku looked around the room at the women.

"Who did you think...?"

Hozukimaru huffed when he noticed Kiyohime was gone.

"Just drop it."

-------------------

When the Shinigami invaded the base of the Zanpakuto the next day, Ichigo managed to find Captain-General Yamamoto. Before he could to free Yamamoto, Muramasa appeared and began to fight Ichigo. Muramasa tricked Ichigo to unleash his full power in the form of Getsuga Tenshō. Muramasa then shockingly momentarily merged with the blast and then directed it at the barrier, destroying it.

Yamamoto revealed that he was never "sealed", but rather he created the barrier in an effort to prevent Muramasa from gaining control of Ryūjin Jakka. Desperate to find a power source great enough to break through the barrier, Muramasa staged the Zanpakutō Rebellion to find such a power and eventually found it in Ichigo.

The Zanpakutō spirits became furious to discover they were just pawns for Muramasa's plan and attacked him. However, by that time, Muramasa had already succeeded in enslaving Ryūjin Jakka and used its power to destroy the cave, along with the Zanpakutō spirits.

Kiku worked quickly alongside Captain Kurotsuchi to help break the brain-washing on the remaining Zanpakuto and opened a portal to the Human World where Muramasa was heading.

Muramasa traveled to Karakura Town with Byakuya's guidance. He intended to use the knowledge he gained from entering Yamamoto's inner world to break the seal holding his former master, Kōga. When he arrived at the location of Kōga, he was found by Orihime Inoue. He attacked Orihime, but collapsed from the effort. Inoue healed him, restoring much of the strength he had lost. She remarked that his Reiatsu was similar to an Arrancar.

When Sado and Uryū arrived, they managed to fight Muramasa due to his wavering power before Senbonzakura appeared to aid Muramasa. Muramasa made his way to Kōga's seal and broke his master free. Initially overjoyed to see his partner, he quickly became horrified as Kōga stabbed him upon awakening.

Kōga explained that it was punishment for Muramasa abandoning Kōga back when he needed him, which led to Kōga being sealed away. Muramasa realized that Kōga had not relinquished him, but rather could no longer communicate with him because of their disharmony. Kōga, unable to realize that himself, resolved to kill Muramasa. At the last second, Byakuya stopped Kōga.

Horrified at being abandoned, Muramasa fell into despair and caused his power to go out of control, unleashing all the hollows he absorbed.

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru met up with Kiku, Kiyohime, and the others at the gateway.

"Kiku, are you sure you're okay to fight?"

She winked.

"Course I am."

"Let's get a move on before Haineko steals all the fun!" Kiyohime said rushing through.

* * *

Muramasa's unstable energy caused his body to collapse into a vortex, sucking all the Hollows back to him and fused together, causing Muramasa to transform in a dangerous Hollow himself. He went on a rampage, attacking every one he saw. When Muramasa succumbed to the Hollow side, Ichigo engaged him and seemingly defeated him.

Muramasa refused to let all he worked for fail and underwent another transformation, becoming a huge and horrific dome-like structure that gradually grew and engulfed Ichigo.

The dome began spouting out Gillians and created a Garganta, a portal into Hueco Mundo.

One of the Gillians prepared to shoot a cero at Orihime and Rukia but it was quickly destoryed by a newly restored Sode no Shirayuki.

A total of eleven Soul Reapers along with their Zanpakuto came to help in the fight, with Sode no Shirayuki rejoining Rukia to create the twelveth pair.

"Master," Kiyohime said creating her kanabo. "Let us start this."

"Go right ahead."

Kiku was impressed when Kiyohime charged forward and immediately took out a Gillian.

Hozukimaru rushed through one and Ikkaku twitched angrily.

"What's the big idea?! Are you trying to make me look bad?!"

"What's your problem? Right now the whole 'master' thing means nothing."

Kiyohime giggled and Hozukimaru turned bright red.

"N-Now I'm going to take out a dozen before you can even get started!"

Kiku continued fighting and tried to make sure she didn't get caught in a crossfire.

* * *

Hozukimaru would never admit he tried to show off for Kiyohime. She caught his actions once or twice and couldn't help noticing his strong muscles.

She fought against a tougher Gillian that had dodged a fatal blow.

"Hold still and die!" she yelled finishing it.

Hozukimaru turned and saw another Gillian aiming for Kiyohime's back.

"Kiyohime!"

She turned around and was nearly blinded by the red spirit energy. Her kanabo was in front of her to try as she held her eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

She reopened her eyes once the lights dimmed and saw Hozukimaru standing in front of her.

He had blocked the entire cero and ran to disintegrate the Hollow.

"Thank you...Hozukimaru."

He chuckled.

* * *

Kiku was very annoyed when Ikkaku followed Hozukimaru's actions and tried showing off for her.

"Ikkaku! Quit taking all the fun!"

"I'll leave a special few for you if your promise-"

She whacked him with her kanabo and shot over to another Gillian.

Suddenly the Gillian stopped attacked and were sending out a loud cry.

"They're calling for reinforcements!"

The rip in the sky was growing and soon Menos were going to pour out if it.

Hozukimaru gripped his staff.

"I'm going."

"Where to?" Ikkaku asked.

"The rip. If we can just block that rip, everything will be okay."

"Hozukimaru," Kiyohime said standing next to him. "You can't do this on your own."

"Stay back. You'll get hurt."

Kiyohime was about to protest but saw the determined look in his eyes.

Kiku looked up at the increasing rip before Byakuya and Senbonzakura attacked the ends with their shikai.

"Is he trying to close the tear with his reiatsu?"

"He's exhausted. If he tries to keep going, he could really be in danger."

The Soul Reapers began focusing their reiatsu on closing the tear. Stronger members continued to attack the Gillian while others concentrated on closing the rip.

Just as Kiku and Kiyohime felt ready to pass out, the rip was closed. Ikkaku stepped behind Kiku.

"You okay?"

"Just a bit weak."

Ikkaku kissed her cheek and held her close.

Ruri'iro Kujaku nudged Hozukimaru.

"What the hell?"

He tilted his head to Kiyohime.

"You got a neck problem or something?"

"You're as dumb as you are ugly."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on haiatus for this story until I start getting reviews.


	5. Shiori

Muramasa was defeated but the problems with the Zanpakuto were far from finished.

Two of the Zanpakuto were hidden in the underground sewers.

"Tohi! Tohi! I found some more blankets!"

Sarutohiko, the Zanpakuto of Chiyo, smiled as he watched the fire.

Hisagomaru, the Zanpakuto of Hanataro, set down a pile of things at their camp.

"I bet we'll find some better stuff later on!"

"How did you get this stuff?"

"The blankets were hanging up to dry. I think they're dry enough."

"Maybe we should hang them up to make sure."

Sarutohiko shot fire out of his mouth onto a piece of wood. Hisagomaru hung up the blankets on old wire over the small fire.

"Do you know what's happening up there?"

"No."

Sarutohiko started crying.

"I miss Chiyo."

"And I miss my master..."

Sarutohiko's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Hisagomaru said standing up. "Should I go look for more food?"

"N-No! Just a rumble! That's all! I'm not hungry!"

Sarutohiko knew he would be a burden on Hisagomaru's supply hunts. He was clumsy and easily distracted.

But he hated being in the sewers alone.

It was terrifying. At any moment, a Soul Reaper could come down and kill him. The two didn't know why their masters had abandoned them but were afraid of being hunted down.

Hisagomaru sat back down.

"Ok."

* * *

Warm lips brushed over her cheek and slowly made their way to ear. The young woman moaned

and leaned into the warmth of the body against her.

"Mayuri..." Shiori Yusa sighed as he nibbled at her ear.

The Captain of Squad Twelve made it his new daily ritual to wake Shiori up every morning in the most pleasureable of ways.

Lately, the still had to study the materialized Zanpakuto but, through Mayuri's threats, were allowed to return home for sleep.

Mayuri beathed heavily against her collarbone once they finished and stretched like a cat.

"If we weren't needed today, I would suggest we stay in bed all day."

Shiori, still regaining breath, smiled at the idea.

"Yes but everyone would miss us too much."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yo..." a deep and angry voice called. "Let's move."

"Amanojaku! Go away!" Mayuri and Shiori shouted.

"Its time to leave."

The couple got out of bed and prepared for the day.

Shiori tied back her still slightly damp hair with her gold ribbon as Mayuri put on his paint.

"I'll go start breakfast."

She kissed his cheek and met Amanojaku and Ashisogi Jizo in the kitchen.

Amanojaku was a large demon-like Zanpakuto with dark blue skin, white eyes, and heavy battle armour covering his entire body.

Ashisogi Jizo resembled a small child with yellow skin, large white eyes, a tuff of blue hair, butterfly wings, and wore a long green robe with a red scarf around the neck.

"I can't believe he's actually wearing that hunk of metal you made for him."

Shiori had made for Mayuri a new contraption for his face. It was fitted to Mayuri's face to use as new ear and chin attatchments as well as an extention in the forhead. She still remembered the day she gave it to him.

-FLASHBACK-

"It turned out so nice!" she said inspecting it one last time before she started the day's breakfast.

Shiori quickly put it in a gift bag and waited for Mayuri to come downstairs.

Once the kitchen began smelling like Shiori's cooking, Mayuri came down.

"Smells delicious."

Shiori giggled and handed him the bag.

"What is this?"

"Its the anniversary of my first day at the Reseach and Development Institute. I had something made for you."

Mayuri pulled out the attatchment and immediately realized what it was.

"This is beautiful."

He pulled her over for a deep kiss.

"So you like it?"

Mayuri rushed to the bathroom and came out with his longer hair slicked into "horns" with the new attatchment on his face as well as some fixes on his black paint.

"My Mayuri! You look handsome!"

"This is perfect. I love you, my Beautiful Shiori. I didn't realize its been a year."

"Rin actually told me so thats why I remembered. I thought I would do something nice for you."

-END FLASHBACK-

Ashisogi Jizo sat on Shiori's lap as they sat down to eat. Shiori played with his hair as he chirped happily.

"My Zanpakuto certainly likes you."

Amanojaku was jealous but resigned to growling as he ate.

* * *

Renji Abarai was bright red as he marched through the Fourth Company building.

He couldn't stop thinking about the Assistant Captain of Squad 13.

"Renji-san!"

He froze and prayed that it wasn't her.

The moment he heard that voice, he knew he was sunk.

That gorgeous smile would be the death of him!

"Ch-Chiyo. Hi."

She smiled.

"I made some sweet buns. I was able to hide them from Assistant Captain Kusajishi. Would you like one?"

Renji fought the urge to jump for joy as he took one.

"Thank you."

She smiled and bowed before she left.

He stared as she left with a large smile on his face.

_Chiyo made sweet buns and offered me one! This is the greatest day of my life!_

"Itadaki-"

*chomp*

Renji looked at his hand and saw a pink blur eat the sweet bun and run.

"Thanks!"

"Yachiru!"

* * *

Later in the day, Mayuri was visited by Rukia Kuchiki, her Zanpakuto, her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and his Zanpakuto.

Nemu was in the room with him and helping with the latest bits of data.

"Well, as you can see, our Zanpakuto are still in their materialized forms."

There was a long pause before Mayuri boredly responded.

"And?"

Rukia became shocked and confused.

"I may have freed them from their brainwashing but I never said I would return them back to normal."

Mayuri held up his Zanpakuto and it transformed into the small child-like apparition.

"I'm too busy to have you bothering me with this silliness. Nemu, go find Shiori for me."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," she said leaving.

"Wait a minute!" Rukia yelled.

"What is it? I'm very busy."

"I have another question I'd like to ask you."

She faced the Zanpakuto laid out on the small table in front of her. The door opened and Shiori walked in.

"Ah, yes. That's a rampant Zanpakuto that Muramasa materialized with his powers. He didn't just do it to the Captain's Zanpakuto but all of the ranks and other stronger ones. Some people were unable to force their Zanpakuto to submit to them and were even killed if unlucky. A rampany Zanpakuto is one that has lost its master."

"Normally," Shiori interjected. "When the Zanpakuto's master dies, its supposed to die as well. We've determined that some phenomenon causes them to stay."

"They aren't Zanpakuto or Shinigami. They're a brand new race. Let's see...I think I'll name them "Sword Fiends." "

Shiori smiled.

"I think thats good."

Byakuya finally spoke.

"Why did that sword suddenly return to normal?"

"We aren't sure. It isn't even releasing any energy either."

Mayuri leaned forward.

"There's still one that you let escape, yes? If you're able to catch it, it may answer some of your questions."

Mayuri started on his computer while Shiori turned to Rukia.

"Be careful. These Sword Fiends can use their powers to the fullest. Even a low-level sword could be very dangerous."

The four left and Ashisogi Jizo quickly popped out of its sheath. The child flew over to Shiori and hugged her.

"Hello, Jizo-kun."

Mayuri smiled as he observed the pair.

* * *

Author's Note: The Zanpakuto I know are supossed to go back to their sword forms but IDK what I am going to do. ALSO! I am starting a Yu Yu Hakusho story so keep watch! I actually made it back when I was on Quizilla but now I remade it!


	6. Sarutohiko

Kiku was inside the Squad Four barracks when she saw a woman she didn't recognize. She had brown hair tied back with a golden ribbon and wore a Soul Reaper uniform.

"Ikku-kun!" she said poking his shoulder. "Who is that girl?"

Ikkaku looked over and became terrified.

"That's Shiori. Captain Kurotsuchi's girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's really smart but the Captain hates when people stare-"

He shivered and spun around to see the Captain standing there. Kiku noticed the new blue hairstyle that resembled a pharaoh's hat as well as the new facial attatchments.

"C-Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Is there a reason you are staring at my Beautiful Shiori?"

Shiori heard her name and saw Mayuri talking to two other Soul Reapers.

"My Lord, is something the matter?"

Kiku fidgetted nervously.

"H-Hi. I'm Kiku Aoyama. Fifth seat of Fourth Squad. This is Ikkaku Madarame, Third seat of Eleventh Squad."

Shiori smiled and bowed.

"I am Shiori Yusa. Its an honor to meet you."

_She's so adorable! She's like a little sister I always wanted!_ Kiku thought smiling.

"S-So you're Captain Kurotsuchi's girlfriend?"

Shiori shook her head.

"No."

Mayuri went over and put his hand on her waist.

"She's my fiancee."

Ikkaku's face dropped.

"Really?"

Shiori blushed and tried to cover it with her hand.

"I'm so embarrassed. I turn bright red every time."

"Forgive me for asking but for how long?"

"Two days ago," he said bluntly.

"He didn't exactly get down on one knee or anything. We were working late and..."

-Flashback-

Mayuri couldn't stop staring at Shiori as they worked. It seemed like only recently they had just met.

"My Mayuri? Is something wrong?" she said setting down the equipment she was fixing.

"Nothing wrong. Just figuring out the best way to go about this."

Shiori tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"About...?"

"Asking you to be my wife."

The look on her face was priceless. She turned tomato red and her eyes widened. In a split second, she had a big smile on her face as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Why on earth are you crying?"

"I'm happy! You really want me to be your wife?"

"Of course. I love you."

She hugged him.

"I love you, my Mayuri."

-End Flashback-

Mayuri was turning red underneath his white face paint as Kiku sighed happily.

"Wow. You're so lucky!"

Shiori and Mayuri walked away as Kiku and Ikkaku started fighting some random Squad 11 members.

"Are they going to be all right?"

"They are just goofing around like a couple of morons. Thats Squad eleven for you."

Shiori still had the attractive blush on her face.

"My Lord, I feel stupid for asking but how does a Captain go about a wedding?"

"Its simple. I have the Captain-General come down and make everything official. I thought it would be best to wait until after the Sword Fiend incident is over but..."

He quickly kissed her cheek as a few people looked on.

"If you keep blushing like a bride I may have to track him down this instant."

She turned even redder as she laughed.

The next day, more items were stolen from the Squad 4 barracks, including four chickens, Hanakichi, Hanamaru, Hanae, and Hanaemon. A trail led into the sewers beneath the Seireitei.

Hanataro, Ikkaku, Hozukimaru, and Assistant Captain Ise were called to investigate.

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru were anxious to go after they heard a Sword Fiend might be somewhere in the bowels of the city.

Kiku and Kiyohime stood next to the eager fighters.

"Be careful Ikkaku," Kiku said in between kisses.

Kiyohime blushed as Hozukimaru stared at his master.

She leaned up and kissed Hozukimaru's cheek.

"Have a good time."

Hozukimaru smiled from ear to ear and roared with laughter.

"Let's go!"

The four walked to the door and began their "journey."

Chiyo Amano had heard the latest series of burglaries was the cause of a Zanpakuto under the Seireitei. She still didn't hear from her Zanpakuto and wondered if he was down there.

_I'll ask Renji if he'll come with me._

He was in the cafeteria with his two Zanpakuto, Chimpette and Snakey.

"Renji-san?" she said poking his shoulder, surprising him.

"Ch-Ch-Chiyo!"

Snakey and Chimpette grinned wickedly.

"This is Amano-chan?"

Renji glared at the pair before they went over to Chiyo.

"You know he's single."

"I think you could do way better but-"

Chiyo blushed and looked over to Renji.

"I-I can see your busy."

Knowing she was going to run, Renji grabbed her hand.

"What do you need? I'll help you."

"I-I think my Zanpakuto is somewhere under the Seireitei in the sewers. I-I wanted to know if you would help me."

Renji puffed out his chest.

"Leave it to me! I'll find Sarutohiko!"

"I'm shocked you remembered his name."

Renji blushed but tried to stay cool.

"You want me to meet you here once I find him?"

Chiyo raised her hands in a panic as she shook her head.

"I-I'm coming! I wouldn't make you go alone! I want to go with you!"

In Renji's mind, he heard _I want to be with you!_

He smiled dreamily.

"Ok."

Chimpette and Snakey started eating Renji's food.

"Baka."

"Major Baka."

"I heard they had another team down here."

Renji couldn't stand the strange smell in the air but loved the fact he had some alone time with Chiyo.

Or at least partical alone time.

Snakey walked closer to Chiyo and held up his arm. With large eyes, he whimpered.

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

_Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, _Renji thought full of jealousy as tears streamed down his face.

Chimpette was keeping an eye out for anything and saw a small fire down one tunnel.

"This way."

On the ground was a small metal Zanpakuto that looked simple and toy-like.

"Who are you?"

"H-Hisagomaru. Can you take me to the surface?"

Chiyo helped the Zanpakuto up.

"Sure. I'm Chiyo Amano. This is-"

"Chiyo? Sarutohiko's master?"

Chimpette blinked.

"You know him?"

Hisagomaru had them follow him as he tried to find the camp. After half an hour, they found it.

"All of the stolen stuff was here this whole time?" Chiyo said looked at the somewhat empty space.

Under a series of blankets, Sarutohiko popped out.

"Hisagomaru?"

"Look! I found your master!"

Sarutohiko gasped and ran to Chiyo's arms.

"Master Chiyo!"

"Tohi! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Chimpette thought Sarutohiko was adorable and was the cutest little kid.

Renji smiled until Chiyo ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you Renji!"

She gave him an excited kiss on the lips and went back to hugging Sarutohiko.

Renji felt faint and keeled over.

Chimpette started smacking Renji in the face.

"Wake up!"

Snakey found a stick and started poking him with it.

"Baka Renji! Baka Renji!"

Renji woke up and started chasing his Zanpakuto in a circle with the stick.

Hisagomaru stayed in a corner of the Squad 4 barracks as Hanataro kept bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry! We thought you were with us!"

"You wanted me gone!"

Renji cleared his throat and glanced to Chiyo.

"So...would you like to get a drink?"

Chiyo looked up and saw he was bright red.

"Are you dehydrated?"

Renji groaned in frustration but Chiyo quickly patted his arm.

"I'm kidding. Sure I'll go."

Chimpette and Snakey burst out laughing as Sarutohiko tilted his head.

"Why does he want to drink with her?"


End file.
